


A Sneeze On The Bridge

by thebewlaysister



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Common Cold, Gen, Hurt Spock, Illnesses, sneeze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebewlaysister/pseuds/thebewlaysister
Summary: Spock sneezes on the bridge.





	

A rapid inhale, slightly choked with surprise, is followed in quick succession by a high pitched spluttery squeak usually known only to be emitted by small whiskered mammalian species, a _fwump_ of a set of lips impacting one against the other and finally a slight spraying of salivary fluid across the subject's workstation.

A silence descends as each set of ears receives the auditory product and their owners pause their assigned tasks. Their brains rewind, replaying, troubleshooting; it is recognized as an unusual noise, triggering an alert response in all present.

Jim Kirk, believing it an error of chair mechanics, peers over his left, then right, arm. His captain's seat has not, contrary to preliminary hypothesising, lost structural integrity.

Their rapid internal auditory calculations long since completed, the source of noise now confirmed by silent consensus, all eyes on the bridge are gazing in the general direction of the science officer. Jim's own ocular equipment follows them. The soft bleeping of electronics dances throughout the room, a normally insignificant background hum now a symphony ... an accompaniment to the cascade of noiseless humanoid cognitive processes currently unfolding upon the bridge.

A soft acknowledging voice in an almost-but-not-quite-self-conscious semitone responds. "The sudden unexpected noise you just heard was mine. I apologize".

A bridge of silent disbelieving stares. A couple of curling smiles. A facial twitch betraying a suppressed grin from the ship's navigator.

"Bless you, Spock," McCoy cuts into the silence, as humans are so apt to respond to a sudden nasal evacuation from one of their peers. The chief medical officer's intonation had raised at the end, an expression of surprise and thinly veiled delight that he had just witnessed an extraordinarily rare vulcan bodily response.

Spock tilts his head very slightly forwards in recognition. He betrays a tiny pea-sized quantity of that rare green blush native only to his human-vulcan combinatorial phenotype.

"I acknowledge and appreciate your human cultural peculiarities in this regard". He pauses. He _sniffs_.

The crew continue to stare. A sniffing Vulcan ! The poor post-sneeze recovery only indicates that he is evidently coming down with something. His lower eyelids are puffy, his glassy orbs watery... the brow of the good ship's doctor slips downwards into the creases above the bridge of his nose.

"I'd like to do a quick health check on you, at the end of your shift."

The Vulcan clears his throat phlegmatically but it only makes things worse. "That would be wise doctor," he responds in a wobbly shaken tone, heck, a _weak_ tone.

Amusement shifted slightly into concern. _He did look rather ill_ , they thought collectively.


End file.
